Yellow's new problems
by yournameandnumber
Summary: Yellow's constant bedwetting leaves her in a strange position, which she strangely starts to enjoy. specialshipping, i guess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon special.

Anyways, here is the first chapter of Yellow's new problems.

Yellow was aware that she was blushing heavily. The fact that she had had to do this almost every night of her life and had to do it again tonight was not a factor that helped a whole lot. She stammered "do I HAVE to do to this

dad? I mean, most of my friends are coming over here to stay the week!"

Her father replied, "Yellow, I know you don't like doing this, and me and your mom don't like doing it to you, but you know what the other option to do is, and you never liked people finding out about your secret, but they are

your friends and would probably help you, not laugh at you. However, if you want to get this over with, we had best do it before anyone gets here." Yellow the pokedex holder stared at the floor, embarrassed but knowing her

father had a good point. Given the choice, Yellow decided quickly.

She said "all right... let's get this embarrassment over with and hope none of my friends arrive while you're still... you know." Yellow and her father headed for the second floor of the house the two of them lived in along with

Yellow's mother, who was a reporter for the Viridian times and was currently in Sinnoh checking out a strange incident said to have been caused by a group called team galactic. Her husband was her top aid, both in getting

photos and stories for the paper, and to give his wife moral support, despite the fact Viridian city's newspaper did not use lies to sell more papers, as Yellow's mother had been nearly killed by a insane escapee from a mental

institution, which still haunted her (i'm avoiding the main story, so let's get back to it). Yellow pulled up one of the floorboards, pulled out a key, and opened a room with a large lock on the door. Yellow entered the room without

any trace of surprise, despite the fact that most people outside of her parents would have been visibly surprised at the room's arrangement upon entering it, due to the fact that the room was set up with a large variety of baby

things, such as a crib, high chair, a supply of diaper cream, baby powder, a mixture of pullup and diaper bags in one of the corners, with only one of the bags having any of either left in it, althought neither Yellow or her father

took note of this. Yellow went towards another door in the room, this one not locked, and entered into a small room, it's only contents being a changing table and a small number of books, such as "How to deal with teenagers

wet beds, helping a teen bedwetter," and so forth.

As you probably guessed by now, Yellow was a teenage bedwetter, and commonly wet her bed at night, and she hoped her friends would not find out about her problem, as she thought they would tease her. Yellow placed herself

on the top of the table, having removed most of her clothes to get ready for the "tradition" she went through every night for most of her life. Roughly two minutes later, Yellow's underwear had been removed, and she had had it

replaced by a somewhat large diaper with varying Pokemon on the front. However, Yellow quickly realized, to her disturbance, that the diaper, since it was not wet, was constantly making crinkling sounds. Since she had gone to

the bathroom before she went into the changing room, and could not get it wet so it would not make crinkling noises, she realized that her friends would likely hear her diaper crinkling. Deciding to deal with that later, she went

downstairs, where she was surprised to see her friend Red waiting at the kitchen table. He smiled at her and said "hi Yellow." Yellow blushed somewhat, as she had a noticeable crush on Red. After Yellow's father left, Red noticed

Yellow's diaper making crinkling noises, but did not know what it was, and asked Yellow "Yellow,do you know what that weird noise is?"Right then, Yellow decided she would talk to Red about her diaper-wearing needs for

nighttime. Yellow said, "I-I do know what it is Red-san, but i'd rather we talked about it in about 10 minutes or so, so I can get used to someone knowing this before I tell you." Puzzled, but wishing to hear what was causing the

noise, Red said "OK."

End of chapter one.


	2. Bedwetter's confession

Here is Yellow's new problems chapter 2

note: this happens before the sinnoh chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon special. I don't mind negative reviews as long as they are polite, but I prefer positive reviews, if anyone ever reviews.

10 minutes after the end of the last chapter...

Red said "all right Yellow, i'm here, can we talk now please? I can understand if you want a little more time." Yellow blushed and said "no-no Red-san... I'm good." Red said "great! Now, to start, what was that crinkling sound

from earlier?" Yellow blushed even redder than before as she faced the prospect, for the first time in her life, of telling someone outside of her family about the secret she guarded about herself so carefully. After about 10

seconds, Yellow muttered, "I wear diapers..." under her breath. Red said "what did you say Yellow? I couldn't hear you." Yellow nodded, said "Okay" and braced herself for whatever would happen after she said this. Yellow said "I

wear diapers" again, this time so Red could hear her, pulling up her skirt almost completely to reveal her diaper so he would realize it. Red was rather astonished by this, almost as much as when Yellow showed him "he" was a

girl. After recovering from seeing Yellow in a diaper, Red asked "Yellow, why do you have to wear diapers?" After finishing a blush-fest with herself, Yellow said "i've had problems wetting the bed my entire life... I have to wear

diapers so me and my parents don't have to clean wet sheets every night... I can count the number of times I haven't wet the bed on two hands... i've only had 8 or 9 dry nights my whole life." Red blinked and said "Okay."

Yellow said "actually Red-san, where is everyone else? I invited Green, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald." Red said "oh, that's right, I forgot! Everyone else had something to do, say, Ruby had to go to a

contest, Emerald went back to the battle frontier, Sapphire went with Ruby, and I forgot what everyone else is doing. I guess it's just the two of us here the whole week."

Yellow blushed heavily at that, but also feeling very excited at realizing that she was spending an entire week alone with her crush. She quickly decided that she would tell him she loved him sometime that week. Suddenly, she

realized that, in her excitement, she had begun to pee in her diaper unconsciously.

She began sobbing, as she had not had wet herself while she was awake for several years. Shocked at Yellow's crying, Red said "what's wrong, Yellow." Yellow, still sobbing, said, "I-I just wet myself." Blinking, Red said, "really?

When was the last time you wet yourself while you were awake?" Calming down, Yellow said "the last time was when I was 8... I wet myself just after you got me out of the forest." Nodding, Red said "all right, let's take care of

you. Is there a room where people change you for the night?" Nodding, Yellow said, "yes, it's on the second floor." Red said, "okay, lets get you up there."

Suddenly, Yellow fully realized that since Red was the only person at the sleepover besides her, he would need to change her the rest of the week. Yellow quickly got an idea, and decided to try it. Giggling for the first time that

night, Yellow said "Red-san, since there's no one around, would you mind changing me?" Surprised by the question, Red said, "sure I would Yellow, I would.." Yellow cut him off before he finished and said "however, i'm only doing

it if you admit you love me, and not in a sibling love kind of way, love me like in romantic love." Red realized that Yellow liked him too, blushed, and said "I-I like you Yellow... I like you a lot.." Smiling, Yellow leaned forward and

gave Red an enormous hug. Red smiled at his new girlfriend and returned the gesture. After a minute or two, the two separated, and Yellow said "anyways, Red-san, can I get a change now?" Red nodded and said "Sure you

can." To Yellow's surprise and happiness, Red picked Yellow up as if he were carrying her while she was unconscious, and walked up the stairs. Yellow smiled, visions of her and Red marrying each other appearing in her mind. Red

said "um Yellow, the door's locked, which sent Yellow back to reality in a flash. She said "oh, sorry Red, I must have dozed off." She retrieved the key from under the floorboard and opened the door. Red said "I didn't know you

liked this stuff Yellow!" Blushing, Yellow said "I don't. My parents put this in here since they thought I might be more comfortable getting changed with a babyish surrounding." Red said "ah, that makes sense. Anyways, shall we

get started?" Yellow nodded and, to Red's surprise, stripped off her dress, rendering her naked except for her bra and her diaper. Blushing like his name, Red said "Y-Yellow, what are you doing?" Blushing even harder than Red,

Yellow said "I have to take off my clothes when I get changed, they get in the way and make it really hard." Nodding, still blushing, Red went to grab a diaper, and, to his surprise, found out that they were out. Red said "um

Yellow, bad news... we're out of diapers, pull-ups, and anything that you could use to stop you from wetting your bed. Yellow said "What? What am I going to do now? I know these things, and if I pee again in this, i'll make it

leak!" Red said "You'll have to hang on till morning, unless there's a place nearby where you can buy diapers." Remembering something, Yellow said "I think there's a baby superstore nearby or something for people called AB/Dl's.

Let's go there, it should have a lot of diapers we can get really easily without anyone looking at us funny." Red, smiling, said "okay, let's go there!"

End of chapter 2 of Yellow's new problems.


	3. Diaper girl

Chapter 3 of Yellow's new problems.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon special.

Let's start off where we ended last time.

Yellow and Red quickly arrived at the AB/DL store. Red said "all right Yellow, it closes at 10:00. It's 9:20 right now, so we need to get everything in about 40 minutes." Yellow smiled at her boyfriend and said "we should be out

before then." The two went into the store, and were both amazed at the vast variety of baby things available, many of them sized to fit teenagers, kids, or even full-grown adults instead of just 1-5 year olds. Yellow said "wow... I

didn't know stores like this existed." Red said "Neither did I." Both of them quickly noticed how large it was, so that finding what they needed for Yellow might take longer than they thought initially. Red led Yellow up to the cash

registers and asked one of the cashier ladies where they might find diapers to fit 11-14 year olds, preferentially girls diapers. The cashier noticed Yellow, smelled a faint trace of urine in the air, and said to Yellow "please read this"

and handed her a pamphlet on an AB/Dl's lifestyle. Red said "Yellow, you might as well read that, we need to go to the very back of the store to get diapers." Yellow was already reading it, however, and by the time she and Red

had reached the back of the store, had gotten highly interested in it. Yellow said "Red... you really like me, right?" Red replied "yes!" surprised that Yellow even thought she had to ask. Yellow smiled and said "well then... you

wouldn't mind being my daddy than, would you?" Red, blinked, puzzled by this, and said "what do you mean by "daddy," Yellow?" Yellow said "I think an AB's life looks interesting, so would you mind looking after me while i'm

being an AB?" Red smiled and said "Yellow, I would do almost anything for you." Red kissed her after he finished saying it, a gesture Yellow returned. After they finished, Yellow said "Red, we've got most of the things I should

need for this at my house in the changing room, so could we get what I don't have here?" Red nodded and said "Okay, what sort of things do you want?" Yellow responded "baby dresses, those diapers you wear in a swimming

pool, a pair of snap-on PJ's, those sort of things." Red said "first, let's get you some diapers to last the week, I know! I'll go get the baby stuff, you go get the diapers for yourself." Yellow said "that sounds okay, I just hope my

parents don't overreact when they find out about this." Red said "we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, Yellow, for now let's get what we need and leave." Yellow said "all right," then headed off to grab several packs of

diapers. By the time she was done, Red had gotten her 6 yellow, blue, and green baby dresses covered with Pokemon, a pacifier, a pair of footy PJ's, and a bottle. Yellow smiled at what Red had gotten, and Red saw she had gotten

8 packs of diapers and one pack of swim diapers. Red said "that's an awful lot, why did you get all of them?" Yellow said "I got them to save my parents trouble once they come back." Red said "okay, let's go ring everything up

then." Yellow blushed as she realized she had to go to the bathroom. She said "can we go to the changing rooms once we're finished, Red? I have to go to the bathroom, and my diaper is pretty much flooded already." Red said

"okay Yellow, let's go up to the register first." Once they had gotten everything rung up, however, the store closed for the night. Yellow said "now what Red? I can't hold myself the whole way home, i would leak." Red, to Yellow's

surprise, smiled, took her by the hand, pulled her to the back of the store, where no one could see them unless they stumbled onto them by chance, and said "all right Yellow, get undressed, we need to change you." Yellow

blushed as she realized Red was changing her in public this time, although no one was around. However, she knew this would be her "life" for quite a while, so she quietly removed her dress. Red smiled, untaped her

diaper, and said "wow Yellow, you're soaked." Yellow said, before Red finished changing her, "you might have to change two diapers tonight Red, I have to go really badly." Red said, "can you wait till we get to your house? I'm not

really interested in changing two diapers right after each other." Yellow nodded and said "Okay." Red added "you've done well Yellow, would you like a bottle when we get home or something?" Yellow said "i'd rather have it

tomorrow, it's really late tonight." Red nodded, and placed a yellow dress on his girlfriend, covered with pictures of Gardevoir, Pikachu, Butterfree, and several other kinds of Pokemon. Yellow got up, and the two walked back to

Yellow's house. Once they were there, Yellow was placed in a pool diaper, bathed, diapered again, placed in a pair of footy PJ's, and placed in the crib in the 2nd floor room, where she fell asleep.

End of chapter 3.


	4. The dream

Here is chapter 4 of Yellow's new problems.

Disclaimer: I own Pokemon special like I own the chess world championships. I don't at all.

* * *

Yellow woke up the next day, in the crib Red had placed her in last night, her diaper completely soaked and now leaking, as she had drank almost a gallon of water before bed so she could wet her diaper

throughly. Smiling at the fact that she now found enjoyable what she would, just two or three days ago, have found completely horrifying, Yellow felt she was being very naughty. She giggled happily, tried to

get up, and suddenly found someone else lifting her out of the crib. To her surprise, it was her mom. She said "aw, the wittle baby girl is trying to act like a big girl! Oh, you're completely soaked! Let's get

you to your diaper table so I can change you! Yellow stammered out "i'm not a baby girl mommy, i'm an AB/DL." Yellow said simply, although she thought personally that there was not really that big of a

difference, save that she was much older than an actual baby. Yellow's mother smiled and said "AB/DL, bedwetter girl, big baby, diaper lady, it makes no difference to me what you are, little princess. You're

still my little baby girl, and it looks like that baby girl needs her diaper changed really badly." Yellow blushed at her mother talking to her like this, although she had worked out by now that this was just a

dream, she thought it would give her a decent idea as to how her mother would react in real life. Suddenly, to her surprise, she realized that her mother had led her to a changing table, and a room filled

to the brims with all sorts of baby supplies, such as diapers, baby powder, diaper cream, bottles, pacifiers, PJ's, baby dresses, and skirts that, if worn, would do nothing to hide someone's diaper: and

Yellow was willing to bet by now that she was that someone. Indeed, her mother directed Yellow to sit on top of the changing table. To her surprise, however, once her mother had finished changing her, she

did not give Yellow's clothes back to her. On the contrary, she said "all right you big baby, let's see what you'll look to your father like this." Blushing as she realized her mother intended to have her go

around the house the rest of the day with nothing on but a bra, a pacifier in her mouth, and a diaper. Suddenly, to her surprise, Yellow realized she was falling. "no, not falling." Yellow said to herself.

"I'm shrinking." Within a minute, Yellow had the body of a two-year old. And, as she discovered extremely quickly, most of a two-year old's traits. She realized she needed to go to the bathroom in her

diaper, both wetting herself and messing herself. However, she was unable to keep her bladder and bowels under control, and she released all of it into her diaper. Yellow started sobbing, which caused

her mother to say "what's wrong sweetheart?" Yellow's mother noticed her daughter's diaper sagging visibly and said "aw, did the wittle baby go poopy?" blushing at her mother addressing her so teasingly,

Yellow nodded and started to lay down. To her surprise, her mother said "oh no sweetie, we're going to let your father see how to change you so he can do it too." Yellow got back up, and the two went down

to the living room, where Yellow's father was. Yellow said "papa," having realized her vocal cords had shrunk to those of a two-year old's. She lay down on the floor, prepared to be changed, which happened

shortly afterwards. Her wet and messy diaper was placed in a diaper pail her mother had gotten from the baby stuff in the room upstairs. Yellow said "now what mommy?" To her surprise, her mother said

"me and you are going on a swim in the backyard pool with the neighbors." Yellow nodded and got up so she could find a swimsuit. To her surprise, her mother said "no swimsuit, sweetheart, none that we

have will fit you. I know! Get on the floor." Puzzled as to what her mother wanted to do, but curious, Yellow went back to the mat and laid down. Two minutes later, Yellow was clad in a triple layer of

diapers and her shirt. Her shirt did not even begin to cover up what she was wearing in place of her swimsuit. Redder than magma, she went out to the backyard pool, relived to see her friend Onyx there.

The two had been friends since they were kids. The other girl said "Hi yel-miss Yellow's mother, why is Yellow so short- and wearing diapers?" Her mother smiled and said "Yellow shrank for some reason.

Now, we are leaving you two to yourselves, to do what you want, as long as you aren't mean to Yellow. Now Yellow, if you need help, cry." Blushing at the thought of being left in diapers by her best friend,

Yellow waved goodbye to her mother. Onyx said "all right Yellow, let's play house. You're the baby." Several minutes later, Yellow had a pacifier on a string around her neck and was being fed baby food

by Onyx. Blushing, Yellow thought "if this is a dream, it's about time to wake up." To Yellow's surprise, Onyx said "bad girl! Yes, this is a dream, but wanting to wake up to get out of a situation like

this? That is very naughty, and now I will see that you are given an appropriate punishment. Now, come inside, so your mother can see me giving you your punishment." Yellow was dragged inside, where the

situation was explained to Yellow's mother by Onyx. Yellow's mother said "very well. You may punish her as you wish, but it must be minor." Onyx thought about this for a minute and said "how

about a spanking?" Yellow's mother said "all right, but you can only give the baby 10 spanks. Yellow was shocked by now. Onyx said "all right Yellow, get up here so we can get this over with." Yellow did

not want to be spanked, but she knew that like this, Onyx outweighed her by more than 100 pounds and was at least 3 feet taller. Resisting would have been pointless. As a result, Yellow crawled towards Onyx

so she could get this over with. Onyx calmly pulled down Yellow's layer of diapers, except for the last one. She said "all right Yellow, let's do this." And with that, Onyx started spanking Yellow. Yellow

burst into tears, bawling "WAHH!" at the top of her lungs. Onyx felt bad for Yellow due to this and stopped at only 6 spanks. Sobbing, Yellow got onto the floor and pulled her diapers back up to her

waist. Onyx said "I'm sorry Yellow:it's all right... it's all right... Yellow was still sobbing, but calmed down when her best friend comforted her. Smiling, Onyx said "this was all a dream, Yellow, to

symbolize you becoming a AB/DL. And if you want, this time, you can wake up." Nodding at her friend's request, Yellow said "yes please. I would like to wake up now." And she did.

End of chapter 4


	5. A new day

Here is chapter 5 of Yellow's new problems.

If you read, please review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon special.

After the last of it stopped, Yellow suddenly woke up, knowing completely and utterly well that she had had a dream. Smiling at the memory of her mom talking to her like a baby: something she had

not done since Yellow was in kindergarden and would likely do again once she saw Yellow looking like this. Suddenly, Red walked in smiling. He said "would you like to be carried to breakfast, Yellow?"

Nodding, Yellow said "yes, please!" Red picked Yellow up out of the crib. He quickly felt how wet she was and said "geez Yellow, why didn't you tell me you needed a change? Your diaper's leaking pee

everywhere on it! Let's get you changed before we get breakfast for the two of us." Several minutes later, Yellow was in a fresh diaper and had a new dress on. Yellow said "can we go eat breakfast now

Red? Oh, what time is it?" Red said "it's almost 10:30 AM, I woke up almost 3 hours ago." Yellow blinked, surprised at how late she had slept. She started to get off the mat, only, to her surprise, have

Red push her back onto the floor. Yellow said "why did you do that, Red-san?" Smiling, Red said "you're a baby now Yellow, and babies don't walk, they crawl." Blushing, Yellow crawled downstairs,

although she realized once she got to the bottom that she had to poop. She said "R-Red san, I have to go poop, would you mind if I did?" To her surprise, Red said "go ahead Yellow, this was bound to

happen sooner or later anyways." Yellow said "okay, but could you go away first?" Nodding, Red went into the kitchen while Yellow used her "portable restroom." After 3 or 4 minutes, Red came back out to

see Yellow starting to crawl towards her changing mat again. Red said "all right Yellow, let's get you changed into a fresh diaper." Yellow laid down on the changing mat and waited for Red to change her.

Red untaped Yellow and wiped her down, placed a new diaper on her, taped it up, put a dress on her, and said "all right Yellow, let's get you to the breakfast table." Yellow crawled into the other room, where at the spot that

she normally sat at, she saw a high chair instead of her normal chair, and in place of normal breakfast food such as eggs and pancakes, there was... "baby food?" Said Yellow, suddenely remembering how

Dream-Onyx had fed her baby food last night. "why is there baby food and a high chair at my spot, Red?" Red said "Yellow, you want to be treated like a baby, right?" Yellow said "yes." Red said "well

then, the last time I checked, babies sit in high chairs and eat baby food." Blushing but knowing Red had a point, Yellow started to get up, only to have Red pick her up and place her in the high chair.

Smiling to herself at how far Red was taking the AB thing, Yellow said "Red, could you feed me, please?" Red had already grabbed a spoon and had taken a large glob of creamed carrots, which he then

placed in Yellow's mouth. Swallowing the spoonful, Yellow wondered what the other pokedex holders would think if they saw her in diapers at age 14 eating baby food in a high chair. Several minutes later,

after Red had finished feeding Yellow, he pulled her out of the high chair and said "so Yellow, what do you want to do?" Yellow said "can I swim in the pool in my backyard?" Red said "sure." unknown to

the two of them, however, Yellow's friend Onyx (see last chapter) was approaching Yellow's house, ready for a sleepover.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Onyx

Chapter 6: Onyx.

Disclaimer:i do not own Pokemon special.

Yellow and Red went out to the backyard pool, with Yellow in a swim diaper and Red in his normal clothes, since he was not going in the pool. Yellow got in and said "come on in Red-san, the water's

fine!" Red said "no thanks, I don't want to swim... Can you watch yourself? I'm going to go get a book to read." he went out to the living room and was surprised to hear someone knocking on the door. He

went to open it up and said "hello?" Onyx said "hello Red." Red said "hi Onyx. How are you doing?" she said "Yellow invited me over, can I come in?" Red said "sure" before he remembered Yellow's

attire and said "but you must promise not to tell anyone what you see here, okay?" Onyx said "okay"puzzled by Red's attitude but wanting to see Yellow. She went into the backyard through the house in

about a minute and was soon in the backyard along with Red. She was visibly shocked at the way Yellow looked and said "Yellow, why are you dressed like that?" Yellow said "I found out about

people called AB/DL's, thought their lifestyle was interesting, so I decided to try out their style of living, and... well, here I am." Onyx smiled and said "and Red knows about this because you both like

each other, right?" Red and Yellow both turned a deep shade of pink. Onyx smiled and said "judging from your reactions, i'm thinking that my guess was correct." Onyx added "Yellow, I heard from

everyone else and they're all too busy doing something to come over this weekend. In other words, me and Red are the only people that could come over this week." Yellow said "that's ok with me." she

added "i'm getting out of the pool now guys." Red said "all right." Onyx thought of something and said "Red, can you show me how to change Yellow? I don't know how to change diapers." Red said "sure

Onyx, come along, i'll show you upstairs." two minutes later, all three were in Yellow's changing room. Red said "all right Onyx, i'll show you how to change a baby's diaper." Yellow knew Red was teasing

her by calling her a baby, and blushed at realizing it. Red said "first, you undo the tapes, and take off the baby's diaper." Red was doing what he said as he said it, and Yellow now had nothing on but her

bra, and blushing fiercely. Red said "next you would wipe her down, but she just needs a normal diaper so I won't do that here." Onyx said "okay, I think I have everything down more or less so far. Untape

the diaper, wipe Yellow with baby wipes, that it?" Red said "that's it so far. Next, you lift her up, put the baby on the diapers.. and then you put the diapers on Yellow. Got it, Onyx?" Onyx said "yes, I do."

Yellow said "Red-san... can I get a new dress on, please?" I don't want to go around in just a diaper the whole day." Red said "oh, sorry Yellow. Here you go!" Red had taken out a green dress covered with

pokemon. He gave it to Yellow, who put it on. Onyx said "can I do it the next time she gets dirty, Red? i'm starting a baby sitting service and knowing how to change diapers would be helpful." Red said "go

ahead Onyx." Onyx said "thank you." however, in her head, Onyx was planning a way to try out Yellow's attire for herself. The chance to do so came earlier than she expected, as Red went out to get

some more stuff for Yellow, who was sleeping in her father's armchair with a blanket covering her. While both of them were occupying themselves with doing something, Onyx snuck up to Yellow's

changing room and opened the door, which was unlocked. Onyx said to herself "all right... let's do this." Unknown to her, Kitty, Yellow's Butterfree, had followed Onyx upstairs, had listened to her talk,

and was now going down to Yellow to "make a report..."

end of chapter number 6


End file.
